Clear As Dust
by Mugen
Summary: -Pre FFX- Suih, and Al Bhed, is determined to, despite her lineage, become a summoner, defeat Sin, and live to see her welcome home parade. Please R&R! Chp. 8 up!
1. A New Dream

Disclaimer:  I don't own Final Fantasy X or its contents.  But I do own Mira, Ohino, Suiheisan and…all the other people you don't recognize from FFX, unless otherwise stated.  I actually sounded smart!!!

" "-Talking    ' '-Thoughts     -My occasional comments there might not be many in this story…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Today's the day!!!" A young girl who looked about 14 years old called through the empty hallway.  "Mira-san!!!  Ohino-san!!! I'm ready!"  The same girl called.  

            "How many times do I have to tell you, Suiheisan?  I don't like being called 'Mira-san'."  An older girl, who looked about 19, came out of a door right next to Suiheisan.  

            "Yeah, and don't call me Ohino-san!" A boy about 17 came walking towards them from down the hall.

            "Fine! I'll call you Onesan," the girl pointed to Mira, "and you Oniisan!" She finished, pointing to Ohino.  "Oh, and please call me by Suih?  Suiheisan sounds too formal!  Anyway, I'm going to the Chamber of The Fayth.  You guys have to get me through the Cloister of Trials! I'm going to become a summoner today!!!"  Suih did a small jump in the air and thrust her fist out.

            "Suih…" Mira looked at the girl, with a gloomy face.  Ohino did the same.

            "C'mon guys!  Cheer up!  When we return, there's gonna be a huge parade, and a feast, and we're all gonna be heroes!!!"  Suih started waking out of the door at the end of the hallway, and outside.  Mira and Ohino followed her, heads hung in despair.  They saw Suih skipping towards the Macalania Temple.

            Suih wore her red hair down to her elbow.  Her eyes were silver with little swirls in them, which was appropriate since she was Al Bhed.  She wore a green tank top, which showed her mid-drift.  A black skirt was cut just as her thigh, and she had black boots that went just past her ankles.  Hanging off both sides of her skirt were two small bells.  On her right wrist was a black ribbon, and she had a small tattoo on her upper left arm.  It was that of a silver dragon, and it wrapped once around her arm.

            As they neared the temple, Suih got even more excited.  And Mira and Ohino got more and more gloomy.  Now to any person, it may seem that Suih didn't fully understand what becoming a summoner meant, but she knew all to well.  She believed all her life that there could be a stop to the sacrifice of summoners, and she thought she could bring about that change, and return to Spira to see her welcome home parade.

            "Suih!  You might want to wait for us!  The monks might not let you in, since…you know…you're Al Bhed."  Mira called to the over-excited redhead.

            Suih sighed, and said "Fine…but you guys are walking really slow, y'know!"

            "Sorry!  We'll speed it up…" Ohino lifted his head slightly, and picked up his pace, as did Mira.

            Finally, they reached the temple, and two monks were standing guard.  Suih walked by casually, but the monks immediately knew she was Al Bhed.  Suih was too proud of the lineage to hide it.

            "No Al Bhed may enter the temple!"  One of the monks stepped in front of the door.

            "Hey! I wanna be a summoner and save Spira so back off!"  Suih tried to push her 

way past, but the other monk pulled out a gun.

            "No Al Bhed may enter!" He repeated.

            "Geez! I don't see what's so wrong with Al Bhed!  I don't care if you shoot me, but I'm going in, and becoming a summoner." Suih's lack of people skills was starting to show.  She pushed aside the monk standing in her way, and Mira and Ohino followed her into the temple.  Everyone gasped as Suih entered.  A priest came out of one of the side rooms and confronted the Al Bhed.

            "You can never become a summoner if you reject Yevon's teachings!"

            "Yevon will not stop me!  The fayth decides who becomes a summoner!"

            "The fayth died in the name of Yevon!  They will not accept you!"

            "Why don't you let her try to become a summoner, and we'll see who's right then."  Mira jumped in with a solution.

            "Very well…" The priest gave way.

            "Score!" Suih shouted before realizing that there were other people in the temple.

            The three people entered through the door leading to the Cloister of Trials, and eventually, the Chamber of the Fayth.

            The two guardians-to-be got the summoner-to-be through the Cloister with little trouble.  When they approached the room before the Chamber, Mira grabbed Suih's arm.

            "Are you sure this is what you want to do?  You know full well that your plan has a very little chance of working?" 

            "I am aware of what I must do, and what may happen."  Suih replied going into one of her rare serious moments.

            "But…what…what if you d-don't come b-back?!  W-what if we n-never see you again?  If y-your plan should f-fail, there will be no w-welcome home party!"  Mira was now crying, tears flowing freely down her soft cheeks.  Ohino had his face turned away from the two girls, but an occasional sniff could be heard from him.  Suih embraced her older friend even tighter as they both slid to the floor.

            "Why'd y-you have to go and do this, Suih?" Ohino said through gritted teeth, still not turning around.  Mira was now in hysterics on the floor, and Suih was slowly rocking her back and forth, her grip on her childhood friend as tight as it could be.

            "Listen."  Suih said in a tender voice.  "I'm going in to become a summoner.  My will is set, and I will come home when Sin is gone for good, and only then.  When I come out of the Chamber, I want to see both of your eyes dry, and I want to see you ready to be my guardians."  Suih left Mira, still crying on the floor, and walked up the steps into the Chamber of the Fayth.

+-+-+

            Mira sat, listening to the Hymn of the Fayth, and watching the door intently.  It had been 6 hours since Suih entered the Chamber, and Mira was growing impatient.  Finally, the door slid open, revealing a tired, but happy Suih.  She took a few steps forward, and proceeded down the stairs.  When she was about halfway down the stairs, she gained the energy to speak, but much to the disappointment of her two friends.

            "They've accepted me.   I am now a summoner!  The Fayth said I had the will power, and that was all I needed.  I will now be called-"

            "-Lady Suiheisan…" Ohino and Mira finished Suih's sentence.

            "I proved the Yevonites wrong."  Suih muttered before fainting from exhaustion.


	2. Old Memories

Thanks for the review!! I only update if I get reviews, so if you like the story, the review!! I wanna know if my story is good or bad!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was 10 minutes before Suih recovered herself.  When she did, her, and her two guardians walked out of the Cloister of Trails, and back into the temple.  The priest from before was standing there waiting.

            "So," He said with disgust "Did they      accept you?"  He continued with a hint of doubt.

            "Why don't I show you?"  Suih said as she stepped into the Summoner's Circle.  Mira handed Suih her staff.  Suih took it, and brought it in front of her, holding it with both hands.  She tilted her head towards the sky, and closed her eyes.  An icy wind began to blow around her.  It began to solidify into ice, and that's when Suih lowered her head and opened her eyes.  She spread her arms, her staff in her left hand.  She knelt with one foot tucked under her body, and three huge shards of ice shot into the ground behind her.  She ran off to the right side of the ice, and watched.

            A silvery body floated slowly down from the sky.  It went right into the center piece of ice, and solidified.  It was the body of Shiva, the Ice Aeon.  She opened her eyes, extended her right hand, and snapped her fingers.  The ice around her shattered and everyone stared in awe at the Ice Aeon.

            "You…You did it!" The priest exclaimed in utter surprise.

            "You bet I did!  Guess I was right, huh?" Suih said as she dismissed her new Aeon.

            The priest lowered his head.  "I admire your determination, Lady…"

            "Suiheisan."  Ohino finished.

            "I grant you permission to proceed in you quest to defeat Sin."  As the priest announced this, the monks standing in front of the door parted to let the summoner and her guardians through.

+-+-+

            Suih, Ohino, and Mira had almost gotten through the narrow path leading them to Macalania Woods.  They had all grabbed their weapons before heading out.  Suih wasn't a normal summoner, as she could do some pretty good damage with the claw she had attached to her right arm.  She also carried her staff with her to summon Aeons and to cast defensive magic. 

            Mira was the party's black mage, and she had been training for quite some time, as she already knew two Ra spells.  Mira also carried a small dagger with her, in case she needed to physically attack.  Ohino was the hard hitter, and could do some major damage with his huge sword.  Despite the size of the weapon, it was very light.  So Ohino needed to expend more energy to do a massive amount of damage.

            Mira wore her light blue hair in a single brain that went down to her thigh.  She wore a white shirt that laced up in the front.  She had long, tan pants, and black shoes.  She wore a tan over coat that flowed freely down to her knees.  She wore a necklace around her neck that had a ring on it.  Her blue eyes matched the blue of her hair.

            They had fought many battles, and they were approaching the open field of ice that lay just before the Travel Agency.  As they approached, the sky grew dark, and the ground began to rumble.  Suih ran ahead of her guardians, and stopped in the center of the field.  She looked up, and her mouth opened.

            "Sin!" Ohino shouted as he dove to protect his summoner.  He grabbed her, and fell to the ground.  Mira also came, but she stood, staring at Sin with fear, and vengeance in her blue eyes.

            "Mira!" Suih shouted from under Ohino.  "Sin's getting closer!!!"  But Mira didn't move.  Her gaze was fixed on Sin.  Ohino couldn't tell if she was frozen with fear, or just wanted to die.  When Sin reached the summoner and guardians standing point, it ripped the ground from beneath them.  Suih screamed, and Ohino gripped her tightly as they went fling into the air, followed closely by Mira.

            _'One day, I'll get you Sin…'_ Mira thought before blacking out.

            _'I can't die!! I just became a summoner!  Someone!! Help!  I don't wanna die yet!'_ Suih tried to scream, but she couldn't find her voice.

            Suddenly, it was all over.  Suih could hear the call of seagulls, and the waves of the ocean.  She tried to get up, but pain shot through her body, and to her head. 

            "You shouldn't move."  A familiar voice warned her.  She opened her eyes to see her male guardian reclining in a chair. 

            "What happened?" Suih wondered out loud.

            "Sin attack.  We all blacked out I guess, and Mira still hasn't woken up."

            "Mira!" Suih sat up, and quickly scanned the room before giving a small cry of pain, and lay down again.

            "We're in Besaid.  Just where we were heading." Ohino tried to cheer Suih up, but failed miserably.

            "Hand me my staff." Suih reached her hand out, wincing a little.  Ohino did as she said, and Suih cast Cure on herself.  She gained some of her strength back, and some of her major wounds stopped hurting.  She stood up and walked over to Mira.  She brought out her staff, and cast Cure.  As soon as she did, she shouted, "Mira!!!". No response.  She retried this tactic over and over, 10 times to be exact.  All of them gave the same result.  Suih was now crying, and was about to cast again when Ohino touched her shoulder.

            "You're going to exhaust your magic."  He said in a gentle voice.

            "Mira…" Suih sobbed.

+-+-+

            _'Where am I?'_  Mira thought as she sat up.  She looked around, and saw her childhood home in Bevelle.

            "Mira!  Over here!"  A boy with blond hair was waving at her.  The boy looked about 17.

            "Hashi?  Is…that…you?" Mira's eyes widened.  She walked towards him.

            "I have a present for you."  The boy reached behind himself, and pulled out a box.  "Happy 16th!"  He said as Mira opened the small black box.  Her expression changed from confusion, to happy surprise.  She looked up from her present, and looked at Hashi, who was now kneeling on the ground.

            "Hashi…" Mira managed through forming tears.

            "Will you marry me?" Hashi held Mira's hand as he asked.

            "…Y-yes!" She was crying tears of joy as her love put the ring on a chain.  It was the traditional sign of engagement in their small town outside of Bevelle.   Mira put the ring around her neck, and was embraced by Hashi.  They shared a passionate kiss.  Mira could feel Hashi's warmth travel from her lips, throughout her whole body.  She wished they could be with each other forever, and forget Sin existed.  He was all Mira wanted in life.  And Mira was all he wanted.  Suddenly, everything turned black, the ground began to rumble, and Hashi was engulfed in pyreflies.  "HASHI!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Mira called out as she tried to grasp the receding pyreflies.  An image of Sin flashed, and Mira shook with hatred.  She snapped back to reality, and saw Suih being embraced by Ohino.  

            "Mira!" Suih turned her tear-stained face to the blue haired girl.

            "I'm alright…" Mira's face was also tear-stained.  The horrible day that brought Mira so much pain could never be forgotten.


	3. Strong Bonds

"Stay away from the temple!" Just like in Macalania, a monk stood in front of the temple door, refusing to let Suih in.

            "Back off!  I'm a summoner!  I have to get to the Chamber of the Fayth to obtain the next Aeon!"  Suih pushed the monk, and he stumbled backwards.  Suih simply stepped around him, and entered the temple.  Without much concern, the trio walked up the stairs and into the Cloister of Trials.

            "I think you were a bit rough on that monk back at the entrance." Ohino commented. 

            "Oh, so what?  They show no respect for the Al Bhed, why should I show respect for them?"  Suih casually said, putting her hands on her hips.

            "You're going to carry that attitude for the rest of your life."  Mira sighed.  Eventually they reached the Chamber of the Fayth, and with her head held high, Suih entered.

+-+-+

            Suih walked up to the Fayth, and knelt down.  She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the Hymn.  _'I want to defeat Sin,' she thought.  _'I want Mira to be happy again; I want everyone to be happy again.  Sin will never come back when I'm through with him.  Everyone will be able to build large cities with confidence that Sin won't return to destroy them.  I want to live, even after defeating Sin.  I know its highly unlikely, but I want to try.'_  Suddenly, Suih felt warmth in her body._

            "I have entrusted you with my Aeon, Lady Suih.  Your will is unbreakable, and your courage, undefeatable.  Go forward to Zanarkand, and fight Sin with the strength you have showed me today."  Valefor's fayth told Suih, as he began to fad away.

            "Thank you."  Suih whispered as she stood up, and proceeded out the door.

+-+-+

            Ohino looked up from his standing position as he heard the Chamber door open.  Mira turned her head towards the door, still clutching her necklace that she had been holding the whole time.  Suih wore and expression of happiness as she proceeded down the steps.

            "We will continue our journey from here.  I have the next Aeon." Suih smiled, and followed her two guardians out the door.  They walked back into the temple and descended the stairs, ignoring the stares and whispers coming from the Yevonites praying in the temple.  As they left, they found the tent they were in earlier, and asked the attendant at the desk if there was a ship leaving for Kilika Island.  The attendant told them when it was leaving, so they headed out towards the dock.

            They only ran into some weak fiends that were easily taken care of.  They hadn't gone far before they approached a large stone looking over Besaid.

            "What's this?" Suih asked while poking it.

            "It's a prayer stone." Mira stated simply.

            "Who would pray to a stone?" Suih looked totally confused.

            "You don't pray to the stone.  Yevonites pray here before they leave the island for a safe journey." Ohino said.

            "Oh!  I get it!  I know you guys follow Yevon, so if you wanna stop here…" Suih slowed down as she saw Mira and Ohino were already walking off.  "Wait up!" Suih called.

            "You've taught us something." Mira said, noticing Suih's confused look. 

            "Yeah.  We learned that we don't need Yevon to get rid of Sin.  The teachings said that if we repent enough, Sin would go away.  But that's just a load of garbage.  It's been a thousand years, and Sin's still here, ya?  So our repenting hasn't done anything, y'see?"  Ohino continued from Mira's statement.

            "So…you guys don't follow Yevon anymore?"

            "Nope." Both guardians replied in unison.

            "That rocks!" Suih yelled, just before a fiend attacked.  "Ack!!"  She stumbled backwards in surprise, but soon recovered herself.

            "Why don't you summon Valefor to strengthen your bond?" Ohino suggested.

            "Ok!" Suih said, as she prepared herself for the summon.  Suih bought her staff in front of her, holding it with both hands.  She closed her eyes, and a summon glyph appeared below her, and illuminated her with its purple glow.  She opened her eyes, and spread her legs, one in front of the other, and twirled her staff in her right hand.  Four beams of light shot to the sky, and parted the clouds as the huge Aeon decended from the sky.

            He got into his battle position, and Suih told him through her heart what to do.  Valefor backed up a little, then flung his wings forward causing air pressure to damage the fiend.  The fiend attempted to counter, but it missed, and Valefor swiftly came back at it, and attacked it with its giant claws.  The fiend lay in a heap on the ground, as pyreflies engulfed it.

            "Great job!" Ohino called as Valefor was dismissed.  Ohino had black hair that reached mid-neck, and it was spiked naturally.  He wore a red bandana around his forehead.  He had a black shirt with blue pants, and he wore and armored cloak that he sometimes wrapped around his body, hiding himself from the shoulders down.  He had black boots, and he carried his sword in a sheath at his side.  The rest of the journey towards the docks was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Suih tripped and cut her forehead on a rock. 

            They finally reached the dock where the S.S. Liki was awaiting departure.  They boarded and Suih immediately ran to the front of the boat.  She stood there with her eyes closed, feeling the soft ocean breeze.  Ohino walked to the upper deck, and sat under the umbrella.  He tilted his head upwards, closed his eyes, and got lost in thought.  

            "I'm going downstairs!" Mira called from near where they boarded.

            "Okay!" Suih responded, with her eyes still closed.

            Mira ran down to the lower deck as fast as she could.  She knocked on one of the room doors, and when there was no response, she opened the door, and crawled into a corner.  _'I hate ships…'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.  Back upstairs; Suih had opened her eyes to the heavier breeze as the ship took off.  A small boy had run up and tugged on her arm.  She turned around, bent over.  

            "Hello there!" She said cheerfully.

            "Yna oui y cissuhan?" the boy asked.

            "Yr, cu oui'na Al Bhed?" Suih felt a lot better speaking in her native tongue.

            "Oab!" A huge grin found its way onto the small child's face. 

                "Oac, E ys y cissuhan! Yht yh Al Bhed cissuhan duu!" 

            "Criya! Criya frana yna oui?" A lady's voice called.

            "Ujan rana sudran!" The boy waved his hand towards his mother.

            "E ruba ra teth'd pudran oui." The lady smiled as she picked up her child.

            "Susso!  Cra'c y cissuhan!" Criya pointed to Suih.

            "Yh Al Bhed? Y cissuhan?" Criya's mother looked confused.

            "Oac.  E ys Myto Suiheisan." Suih smiled.

            "Kuut milg uh ouin bemknesyka, Myto Suiheisan." The lady bowed.

            "Dryhg oui." Suih replied as the woman and her child walked away.

            "Suih!" Ohino came running down the stairs from the upper deck.

            "Ujan rana!  Oops! I mean, over here!" Suih laughed to herself.  Once she got started speaking Al Bhed, it was hard for her to revert back to English.

            "I can see land! We're almost to Kilika!"

            Mira heard this downstairs, and heaved a sigh of relief.  Ohino really wasn't as happy as he looked or sounded.  The entire ride, he was upstairs thinking about Suih, and all the memories he had of when they were younger.  He didn't cry though.  He knew if Suih saw him cry, she might lose faith in herself.  All getting the next Aeon meant to Ohino was getting one step closer to Suih's death.


	4. A Summoners Duty

They reached Kilika within minutes.  The summoner and her two guardians got off the boat, and headed for the inn.  It was now sunset, and the sky was shaded with red, orange, pink and yellow.  All the colors mixed together, and the whole sky looked surreal to the trio.  Suih stood there for a moment, staring blankly at the sky, until Ohino grabbed her around the neck.

            "C'mon daydreamer." He joked as her pulled the 14 year old across the dock.

            "Lemme go!!" Suih kicked her feet, and her arms were flailing in the air.  Ohino pulled her over to the side of the dock.

            "Wanna go for a swim?" He asked playfully as he dipped the top of her head into the water.

            "Ack!  No! Mira save-" Suih was cut short.  Ohino had used his free hand, grabbed Suih in the back of the knees, and in one swift motion, let go of her neck, and flipped her into the water.  Mira smiled at the sight of the soaking wet summoner emerging from the water.

            "You better run, Ohino." Mira commented as Suih hoisted her soaking wet body onto the shore.

            "You…are…so…DEAD!!!" Suih emphasized the word dead as she charge at the black haired guardian.  Mira laughed as she jogged after Suih and Ohino, who were both sprinting.  As they neared the door to the inn, Suih made a daring lunge at Ohino, and managed to grab his feet, causing him to fall face first into the inn.  The people who were sitting in the small area leaped from their seats, and proceeded to stare at Ohino, who was trying to pull himself up.

            "Mira!  I got him!" Suih turned around, accidentally loosening her grip on Ohino's leg.  He got up, but also kicked Suih in the chin.  "HEY!!!" Suih scrambled to get up.  By then, Mira had passed by the two, and asked the lady behind the desk for a room.  The lady looked at the odd trio, seeming a bit concerned, but gave them a room anyway.

            "Would you please tell your daughter to be a little quieter during the night." The lady said to Mira timidly.  Hearing this comment, Suih got offended.

            "I'm not her daughter!  I'm her summoner!  Doesn't she look a little young to be my mother?"

            "Well…er…I'm sorry…" The lady stammered.  Mira's face had gone form happiness, to a hint of sadness.

            "It's alright." Mira turned away, motioned for Ohino and Suih to follow, and she walked up the stairs.

+-+-+

            Mira sighed as she stared at the velvet-black sky.  It was a starless night, for clouds hung over the small island of Kilika.  She leaned on the railing of the balcony she stood on, and looked down at the calm sea below.  She remembered traveling to Kilika with her family.  They used to go there all the time because her parents loved the sea.  But that was the worst thing to love in those days.  Sin always attacked because there was a lack of summoners.

            Everyone thought that someone else would do it, and no one did.  All of Mira's suffering was caused by Sin.  It even haunted her dreams.  She wished she could just fly away, to another world, and be with Hashi.  She almost wished she would go to the Farplane.  She knew it was horrible to think that way, but she couldn't help it.  _'When we reach Zanarkand, I want to help Suih defeat Sin.  I want revenge for my parents, my unborn sister, and my sweet love, Hashi.'_  When her parents went to Kilika one time, they left Mira with Hashi's family.  Mira's mother was pregnant when Sin attacked, and killed them.  Mira couldn't stop hearing the cries of a sister she never knew.

            "Whatcha doin' down there?" Mira's thoughts were broken by Suih's voice.  Mira looked up, and saw the cheerful face of the Al Bhed summoner.

            "Shouldn't you be in bed?  We're going to the temple tomorrow, and leaving for Luca at noon."  Mira said as she looked up.

            "Well…I couldn't sleep!  I kept thinking about Home.  Can we go there?"  Suih, and Mira, knew where Home was.  Mira didn't want to go to Home, because the sea lay between the Al Bhed Home, and the rest of Spira.

            "You know I don't like the sea." Mira said.

            "We…could…fly!"

            "How would we do that?"

            "Um…I haven't figured that out yet…but…I will!"

            "Hey!  You tow ladies!  Get to bed!"  Another voice cam from Mira's right side, and as she turned to look, she saw Ohino holding a chair in a threatening position.

            "You better not throw that chair, or else," Mira raised her arm, and a yellow glow formed around her fist.  Instead of just joking, she accidentally followed through with the spell, and shocked Ohino with Thunder.

            "Owiez!" Ohino yelped as the chair went crashing into the rocks below them.  Suddenly, there was a knock at Ohino's door.  "Oh…dang it…"

            "There gonna yell at us…aren't they?" Suih said as she began to walk back into her room.

            "You're not gonna let Ohino take all the blame, are you?" Mira asked just before Suih shut the door.

            "Of course I am!"

            "I'm with you!"  Mira closed her door, and went back to her bed.  This time, she fell asleep with out much trouble this time.

+-+-+

            "Suih!!! GET UP!!!  You're gonna be LATE!!!!!!!!"  Mira shouted up the stairs.

            "I dun wanna…" Suih mumbled.

            "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!!"

            "FINE…" Suih shouted back as she got out of bed.  Within 5 minutes, she was downstairs and ready to go.  The three walked out of the inn in silence.  As they found their way through the docks, Suih got more and more excited.  They finally got to the woods, and Suih kept walking even though Mira and Ohino had stopped.  

            "Uhh…Suih…" Mira said hesitantly.

            "What's wrong?" Suih turned around.

            "Well, you see, there's a huge fiend somewhere down this road." Ohino continued for Mira.

            "And…"

            "Um…He's supposed to be super powerful."

            "Oh, come on!  Mira, you're an awesome mage!  You already know two Ra spells, going on three.  Ohino, the damage you do to these kinds of fiends is phenomenal!  I can do some pretty good damage, and have two aeons already!  There's nothing to worry about!"

            "Well…I guess we could give it a shot!" Ohino and Mira both walk forward, and Suih followed.   They didn't run into too many fiends on their way through the woods.  Finally, they reached a clearing, where a huge, flower-looking fiend sat.  They approached cautiously, expecting the fiend to attack them, but it just sat there.

            "What's wrong with it?" Suih asked as she walked closer.

            "I think it's just asleep…" Ohino replied.

            "Don't poke it!" Mira whispered as Suih extended her staff towards the fiend.  As soon as the staff made contact, the fiend jumped up, and used one of its tentacles to hurl Suih against a tree.  When Suih hit the tree, her shoulders snapped back, and se slid down the trunk of the tree to the ground.

            "SUIH!!" Mira and Ohino shouted in unison.  As the overgrown flower approached, Mira left Ohino and ran to Suih.  She groaned, but managed to speak.

            "Mira…go help Ohino…I'll be fine…" Suih tried to get up.

            "If you insist…" Mira went to help Ohino.  "Back up, I'm gonna use Fira."

            "Yes ma'am!" Ohino said sarcastically.  As Mira followed through with her spell, the fiend jumped.   Suih used most of her energy to cast a spell that put the fiend into a heavy sleep.  Ohino ran up to the fiend, jumped into the air, and scored a devastating blow to the flower, without waking it up.  Mira finished it off with a simple Fire spell, and the both of them ran over to Suih.

            "Don't stand!  You're hurt!" Ohino said.

            "Maybe we should go back to the inn and find a doctor." Mira looked back the way they came.

            "No…" Suih tried to stand up again.  "We're going to the temple…I need to get…the next aeon…and continue my journey…"

            "But you're hurt!  I bet your arm is broken or something!" Mira tried to stable Suih as she leaned against the tree.

            "All of Spira…is counting on me…I'm their hope…I have to keep going."

            "Mira, we have to go, ya?  We can't change her mind, ya know?" Ohino said as he helped Suih move forward on the path.

            "I…just don't want her to go through any more pain…" Mira said as the two guardians helped their summoner towards the Kilika temple.


	5. Uncovering Emotions

When they arrived, they encountered the same problems about Al Bhed not entering the temple.  They brushed this aside.  The summoner and her guardians were fed up with the nonsense.  After they went inside the temple, they ignored the stares and gasps.  They had heard too much of it already.  

            They breezed through the Cloister of Trials; they had already gone through a tougher one in Macalania.  They approached the room right before the Chamber of the Fayth.

            "There's you're room…" Ohino waved his hand in the direction of the door.  Suih gave him an odd stare.  She had never seen him this upset.  Sure, she knew he hated the idea that she was on her way to her death, and the only thing he could do was protect her on the way.  She shook off her thoughts, and walked up the stairs.  As soon as she was out of sight, and the door closed behind her, Mira turned to her fellow guardian.

            "You're not helping!"  She said angrily. 

            "What to you mean?"  Ohino snapped back.

            "Suih doesn't like the idea either!  She doesn't want to die this early in her life!  She's only 14!" Mira yelled.

            "THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE DOING THIS!!!???"  Ohino slammed his fist against the wall behind Mira.  He had pinned her up against the wall, staring her in the eyes.  He was breathing heavily, and couldn't control himself.  Mira stared back at him for a moment.  She had to find a way to calm him down, or else he'd drag Suih back to Macalania, and keep her there.

            "Because she believes."  Mira had finally found the words that would calm her fellow guardian down. 

            "What does she believe in?"  Ohino backed away as tears welled up in his eyes.

            "She believes in us.  In Spira.  In hope.  She knows that even if she dies, at least the rest of the world will be happy.  She believes she can change.  Change everything that has happened."  Mira looked down, and wrapped her fingers around the ring at her neck. 

            "I just don't get it…" Ohino said, letting the tears flow.  "Why her?  Why not someone else who's already lived their life?  Suih is only 14.  She has everything to loose."  He brought his hands up to his face.

            "She knows what she's doing.  I don't know why she feels like she has to do it, but she's well aware of what might happen."  Mira bent don, and put her arm on Ohino's back.

            "She's all I have…" He whispered.  "She's everything to me…everything…"

            "I know…I know…" The two sat, huddled next to each other.  They both had nothing to live for until they met Suih.  They were devastated when Suih made the decision to become a summoner.  They didn't know if they could make it until the end.  The two stood up together, dried their tears, and waited for their summoner to come out.

            Finally, the door slowly lifted, and Suih emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth.  She had her head bent over, and she reached her arm out so she could rest on the doorframe.  She stood there for a few seconds before throwing her head back.  She looked down and smiled at her two guardians.  No words were needed.

            They walked out of the temple, and back through the woods.  The enemies they encountered were disposed of easily, and they soon reached the dock.  Suih still let her right arm hang lifeless at her side.  Mira began to worry, and insisted they stopped to see a doctor.  The other two finally caved in and went to a doctor.  After having her arm splinted and wrapped, the trio continued on.  They soon reached the boat, and boarded it.  Without words, Mira instinctively headed for the cabins at the bottom of the boat.  Suih ran to the front of the boat, and Ohino to the top deck.  The three stayed in their spots until Ohino once again ran down from the top deck and announced they were almost there.

            "I'll get Mira."  Ohino said.  Suih nodded her head and turned back to face the breeze.

            "Lady Suiheisan?"  A voice called.  Suih turned around to see a teenage boy in a blitzball uniform.

            "That's me!"  Suih smiled.

            "Is it true?  Are you and Al Bhed summoner?"  The boy asked as he moved to stand next to Suih.

            "Yeah it is.  Why do you want to know?"

            "Just wondering…" The boy replied.   Suih let out a little giggle before turning once again to face the breeze.  She could see huge buildings slowly coming into view.  She felt a bit awkward, and turned her head back towards the boy.  Just as she suspected, he had been staring at her.

            "Something wrong?"

            "Naw…" He smiled.  "I was just thinking of how much courage it must've taken to stand up to Yevon…" Suih smiled.  She liked compliments.  Suddenly, she heard a gasp from behind her.  She turned around, and sure enough, there was Ohino.  He stared at her, wide-eyed, frozen stiff.

            "O-Ohino!" Suih exclaimed as she turned bright pink.  The boy next to her turned around, and began to turn slightly pink too.  "It's not what you think!!"  Suih became flustered, and tried to calm herself down.

            "Sure it's not…"Ohino remarked sarcastically.

            "He was just asking if I was an Al Bhed summoner!  Nothing more!!"  Ohino laughed as he ran toward the back of the deck.

            "Sorry to cause you trouble…" The boy said, a little embarrassed.

            "No prob.  Ohino's just joking.  By the way, what team do you play for?"

            "The Luca Goers." The boy smiled proudly.

            "What's your name?"  

            "Graav."  

            "I'll be rooting for you!"  Suih smiled.  Now, every blitzball fan would know that the Luca Goers didn't have a chance at winning.  It was their early days, and they weren't the best team.  But to Suih, it didn't matter.  They quickly arrived in Luca, and got off the boat.  The three didn't have tickets to the tournament, so they had to watch from the TVs set up outside.  Mira quickly ran off the boat, glad to be on solid ground.  Ohino went next, and last, Suih.  

            "Nice meeting you Graav!!"  Suih waved as she jogged towards her guardians.  Graav smiled, a little embarrassed, and waved back.

            "A new friend?"  Mira asked, smiling slyly.

            "Yeah.  He plays for the Luca Goers."

            "You know that they have no chance of winning?" Ohino said.

            "I don't care…He was really nice…" Suih smiled.  "I'm gonna go watch the tournament on the screens."  The red headed summoner walked off.

            "You didn't tell her, did you?"  Mira looked up at Ohino.

            "No…I…just couldn't…she was so happy…"

            "If you don't tell her, she'll figure it out, and she'll react even worse."

            "I know…" Ohino sighed and watched Suih skip down towards the TVs.

*^*^*^*_______-------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````@@@

Ooooh….angsty!  Geez…now that I read over it, I didn't know I was capable of writing this kind of stuff…wow…. Well, I didn't even expect to put some stuff in there…. character development!  *foreshadowing*Ohino is getting very violent at times…*foreshadowing*  I really hope you likey!!!


	6. Sad News

            It was in the final match of the blitzball tournament.  Surprisingly, the Luca Goers had actually made it to the final round.  Suih watched the TV intently, even though she never really understood blitzball.

            "Umm…. Suih?" Ohino came up behind Suih, and tried to get her attention.

            "Something wrong?" She replied without moving.

            "Yeah…there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…" Ohino paused for a moment, not knowing how to let her know.  Suih had turned around.  She could tell Ohino wanted to say something serious.  Ohino scratched his head, and looked down at the ground.         

            "Well?  What is it?"

            "Uhh…umm…it can wait!" Ohino finally said, as he ran back to the dock.  Suih watched him run away.  _'What could he have wanted to say?  I know he thinks I should stop my pilgrimage…but somehow, it seemed like he wanted to say something else…'_ Suih tried to shrug it off, and returned her attention to the TV.

+-+-+

            "YAHOO!!!!!!!!"  Suih jumped into the air, and threw her fist up, but quickly recoiled, due to the pain of the broken arm.  The Luca Goers had just won their first championship.  Their first of many.  She skipped back to where Mira and Ohino sat.

            "Are you ready?" Mira asked.

            "Yup!" Suih gave a big smile.  They headed off the docks and went to the city area.  They passed a few street venders, all of which almost made Suih buy something.  Mira and Ohino had to keep dragging her away from stands and carts.  Especially the balloon cart.  They finally reached the landing before the Mi'ihen Highroad.  Suih stopped, and took a long look at Luca.  She sighed as the wind began to blow.  

            Mira and Ohino stood in the background and looked at the red-haired summoner.  

            "You didn't tell her, did you?" Mira whispered.  She didn't need the answer though.  She could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't said anything important to the summoner.  Finally, she turned around and smiled.  

            "I'm ready."  She said as she proceeded up the stairs to the Mi'ihen Highroad.  They walked up the road without many problems.  They got a few scratches, and Suih almost re-broke her arm, but it was mostly uneventful.  They got to the end of the Highroad, and rested in the Al Bhed inn.  Suih felt at home there (as she always did when near and Al Bhed person). 

            Just as the sun was setting, Suih ran outside to sit on the small clearing of grass.  She sat down, and sighed as she looked out on the ocean.  She got lost in deep thought, wondering how to get to Home without going by water.  _'If only we could g by air…' _She thought.  She knew there wasn't anything that could take them there by air, so that was out.  _'Geez…I didn't think it'd be this hard…'_

            "Suih…" She heard a voice behind her, and turned around.

            "What's wrong?" She asked looking at her male guardian's worried face.

            "There's...been somethin' I've been meanin' to tell you…" This got Suih worried.  What could her guardian be hiding from her?  Ohino walked over and sat next to Suih.

            "I don't think it's safe for me to be your guardian anymore."  He broke the news so fast, it took Suih by surprise.

            "W-what?  What…do y-you mean?" She stuttered, wide eyed.

            "I mean what I said.  I may end up hurting either you or Mira."  Ohino refused to look the 14 year old in the eye.  She just sat there, mouth open and everything.  "You guys will have to finish the journey without me."

            "No…" Suih whispered.

            "What did you say?" Ohino looked at the Al Bhed.

            "No!  You can't leave us!"  She almost yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.  "What would make you hurt either of us?  We've made it this far, can't we finish it together?"  Ohino was speechless.  He couldn't stand to see Suih cry.  It just didn't fit her personality.  If leaving made her cry, then he would have to stay.  At least that's what his mind said.  But his heart told him that he might end up making her cry more by staying.  He sighed.

            "Suiheisan."  He said firmly.  This got Suih's attention.  He hadn't called her that since before the pilgrimage started.  She looked up at him with her tear-stained face.  "I have to.  Please understand.  If I stay, I might end up making you cry even more."  He put his hand on Suih's shoulder, but she quickly threw it off, and stood up.

            "I won't understand!  I don't need to!  Where would you go if you left us?  There's nowhere for you to go except with us!"  She shouted as tears began flowing down her cheeks.  She ran back inside the inn, and slammed the door to her room.  She threw herself on the bed, and sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow.

+-+-+

            "You told her, didn't you?"  Mira asked as Ohino entered the room.

            "How'd you know?"

            "She ran in here, and slammed the door to her room."

            "She's that mad, huh?  Well, I didn't get to tell her all of it…"

            "What did you say?" Mira asked impatiently as Ohino began to trace a circle on the floor with his foot.  She cleared her throat, and finally Ohino told her.

            "I was only able to say it wouldn't be safe for me to be her guardian because I might hurt her or you.  She wouldn't let me finish!" Ohino added, noticing Mira's look of disapproval.

            "I'll tell her that she has until Macalania to decide what is best for all of us.  But if she wants you to stay still, then please stay.  For her."   Ohino didn't respond.  He only looked at his fellow guardian with eyes of confusion.  How could he put Suih threw all this?  It didn't make sense to him.  It didn't make sense to Suih either.  How would the pilgrimage go on without Ohino?  She just couldn't understand…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yay! Chappie 6!  Ya, I know, I know…took long enough right? Well, I hope it was worth the wait….^.^;;;;; I'm about to have 3 fics to work on, plus I'm getting sax lessons, and the fact that my inspiration is running low isn't helping either….BUT FEAR NOT, DEAR READERS!!!!!! I will survive! *breaks out in song*  Ok…yeah….just push the little submit review thing, and drop me a nice review! *continues song*


	7. Too Close For Comfort

The next morning, Suih woke up a little more calm than she had been the night before. She had cried herself to sleep, so her eyes were red and her face tearstained. She quickly got ready, assuming Mira and maybe Ohino were already waiting for her. She grabbed her staff and put her claw on her arm. She ran into the lobby and looked around, but no one was there. Walking out of the inn, she saw Mira standing next to two chocobos_. 'So I guess Ohino did leave…'_ Suih looked down at the ground as she walked over to Mira.

"Good morning!" Mira smiled, seeming a little too cheerful to Suih.

"What's good about it?" Suih said as she climbed on to her chocobo.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Mira continued to smile.

"You knew, didn't you?" Suih said, finally looking at her blue-haired guardian. Mira stopped smiling and looked down at the ground. 

"When you went into the Chamber of the Fayth in Kilika, Ohino…just…went off. He was so angry…he wasn't himself…After I calmed him down, he began to cry. He doesn't want you to go to Zanarkand. But more than that, he's afraid that you're going to die. Not from the Final Aeon, but from him. I don't know exactly what's wrong with him either, but I know it's something serious. He went ahead to Mushroom Rock. He said he couldn't face you when you woke up." Mira and Suih had already started on their journey to Mushroom Rock.

They went the rest of the trip in silence. Suih kept thinking of reasons why Ohino would say what he did the night before. She couldn't come up with any good ones, and she hoped Ohino would tell her soon.

They finally arrived at the gates to Mushroom Rock. Due to the pathways, all chocobos had to be left at the gate. Suih looked around, to no avail.

"Mira, where's Ohino? I thought you said he'd be waiting here…" 

Mira didn't respond. She just shook her head and sighed. They walked through the gate and headed right, following Mira's instructions. After a few fiend encounters, Suih began to whine.

"Where's Ohino…We need him to help us fight…" Suih swayed a little to her left and closed her eyes. Mira was on the other side of her, so the summoner fell to the ground. Mira rushed over and helped her sit up.

"Suih! Suih, are you ok?" Mira gently shook her. "Must've been the last Funguar we fought…She looks poisoned…" Mira pulled a Remedy from her coat pocket and gave it to Suih. After swallowing it, Suih stood up, still feeling a little poisoned.

"Sorry…" She moaned, taking a few steps forward. Suddenly, a Red Element and a Funguar leapt into their path. 

"Go away!" Suih shouted, waving her arm limply.

"Were going to have to fight, you know." Mira looked at Suih, a little disturbed that the summoner was acting drunk. She cast a Fira on the Funguar and a Blizzara on the Red Element. Suih fell to her knees, too tired to stand. 

"Cure!" Mira shouted, frustrated at Suih.

"On me?" Suih swayed from left to right, her eyes half closed.

"Yes!" 

Mira winced as a Fira spell was cast on her. Suih cast Cure on herself and was up in no time. She ran over to the Funguar, and slashed at it with her claw. The Funguar promptly counterattacked and cast Fira on Suih. She tried to block it, forgetting that it was magic. She cast Shell on herself after getting a safe distance away. The Funguar then began flapping its 'arms' and let its Pollen attack out. It put Mira to sleep, so Suih was left to decide what to do.

__

'I could finish the Funguar off right now and wake Mira up to finish the Red Element off…' Suih winced after having Fira cast on her by the Funguar. She soon decided to finish the Funguar. She ran up to it and again slashed at it, scoring a devastating hit. The Funguar collapsed and became engulfed in pyreflies. The Red Element cast Fira on Suih and weakened her a great deal. She had just enough strength to wake up Mira, so she lifted her staff and cast Esuna on her female guardian. After doing so, she collapsed, leaving Mira to finish the fight.

Mira woke with a start and saw Suih lying on the ground. She was about to run over and help Suih, but she realized the battle had not been finished. She cast a Blizzard spell to finish off the remaining fiend, then ran over to the redhead. 

"Suih! Suih!" Mira looked at her summoner, but got no response. "She's knocked out…" Mira whispered. She opened her jacket, and began to search it. "Potion…Hi-Potion…Nothing!" She shouted in frustration. "Ohino…you are so gonna get it when we find you…" 

Mira picked Suih up, deciding that she had to carry her the rest of the way. They were close to the last rock platform and Mira made a break for it. She ran as fast as she could, carrying the limp summoner in her arms. They reached the platform and rode it up to the next level. When up there, Mira sighed. She saw that the only way to continue was on an Al Bhed machina. 

__

'It had to be now that you were knocked unconscious, eh?' Mira looked down at Suih, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Mira walked up the short flight of steps onto the machina. She laid Suih on the ground and walked toward what looked like a control panel.

"Here goes…" Mira began banging and kicking the controls, hoping something would work. After a while of sparks and odd noises, Mira noticed a lever. She pulled on it, and the machina went up. The blue-haired girl picked Suih up and walked out onto the plane. Mira noticed something shimmer out of the corner of her eye. She quickly ran over to it, and just as she had hoped, it was a Potion. She quickly gave it to Suih, whose eyes fluttered open moments later. She stood up and walked around a little.

"Thank you, Mira." Suih smiled, knowing that Mira had to carry her all the way up to where they were.

"I'm you're guardian aren't I?" Mira smiled back as they both began to walk and take a look at the view. As they neared the edge, a ghastly sea opened up before them. The air smelled foul and made Suih pinch her nose.

"What is that smell?" Suih's face twisted up as she looked around.

"It's blood…" Mira closed her eyes. "Sin was here…" Suih's eyes widened as Mira made the last comment.

"Then that means…Sinspawn!" she shouted, running towards the temple with Mira close behind. But a large bird-looking creature quickly cut off their path.

"Too late…we're in no condition to fight!" Mira shouted to no one in particular, but the battle began before Mira realized it. Suih took the initiative and leapt into the air, sticking her fist out and coming down on the Sinspawn. She barely scraped its lower left wing and fell quickly to the ground. The Sinspawn counterattacked, clawing Suih with its giant talons. She collapsed in a heap on the ground, once again knocked out. 

Mira cast Fira, which did virtually nothing to the giant creature. It also knocked Mira out with its giant talons, leaving the two defenseless.

__

'Sorry…Suih…' Mira blacked out, hoping for the best.

+-+-+

"Where…" Suih rolled around on the bed she was laying on.

"Djose Temple," a familiar voice replied. Suih sat up, startled, and looked around.

"Ohino!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him. She quickly drew back after hugging him, and slapped him across the cheek with the back of her hand.

"What was that for?" he said, rubbing his cheek.

"You are a lousy guardian!" Suih shouted even louder.

"Miss, please keep it down! There are people--" A priest had walked in to calm the summoner down.

"—Don't give me that!" she cut in. "How could you leave us like that! You good for nothing…" she muttered, noticing Mira walking in the door.

"So, she woke up?" Mira chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Ohino said defensively. He moved his hand from his cheek and turned it towards Mira.

"Ooooooohhh…She got you good!" Mira smiled.

"So it's still red?" Ohino asked.

"You deserved it." Suih turned her chin up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh good, you're awake!" A boy rushed into the room and ran straight towards Suih, knocking Ohino off his chair.

"Graav?" Suih tilted her head to the side.

"He found us lying in front of the Sinspawn and saved us," Mira commented. "And he carried us all the way through the Djose Highroad."

"Really?" Suih was flattered. Graav just blushed.

"Well, we're at the temple, so we might as well go to the Chamber of the Fayth now that you're awake." Ohino stood up, still rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, you're right." Suih said, standing up. She then turned to Graav. "Do you mind waiting?"

"N-no…not at all!" He blushed even more as he sat down.

"Thanks! I won't take long!" Suih skipped out of the small room in the temple and on towards the Cloister of Trials.

***********************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Woho! ^.^ Chappie 7! I would like to give a thanks and a hug to **yunalesca78** for editing this for me! Don't worry, I understand why it took awhile. Anyway, I'm going to away band camp next week, so no updates then, but when I get back there will be! Until then, leave me a review, and keep sticking with me! ^.^


	8. Graav, the Blitzer

            Suih walked slowly out of the Chamber of the Fayth.  She closed her eyes and put her head down for a few seconds.  After regaining her strength, she walked out towards Mira and Ohino.  She looked at the two of them and then started to talk.

            "Mira, Ohino…" She said 'Ohino' with a little disgust in her voice.  He sighed and waved for Suih to continue.  "I know Graav is a blitz player, and he's probably busy, but I wanted to ask him to be my guardian." No reaction came from the two guardians.  Suih sighed, and proceeded to walk out of the small area.  Just then, Mira spoke.   

            "Suih, it's your pilgrimage, you can ask him if you want.  I mean, there's nothing you can do that will make us more mad then what you've already done."  Suih smiled.

            "Great!"  She skipped back out to the foyer of the temple.

+-+-+

            Graav turned his head towards the door as he heard the knob turn.

            "Graav?"

            "Yes, Lady Suiheisan?"

            "Well, first, just call me Suih." She smiled as she sat on the bed in front of Graav.  "I have a question to ask you.  And I want you to be honest."

            "Ok…" Graav got a little nervous.  Suih cleared her throat and continued.

            "I want you…to be my guardian."  She held her breath, hoping for the best.  Graav was stunned.  He didn't know what to say.

            "Well…my team captain gave me time off because…anyway, I have the time, so I'd love to." He sighed, as did Suih.  

            "That's great!  We're heading towards Moonflow, and then through Guadosalam and the Thunder Plains.  Basically the normal path a summoner takes.  Lets go.  Everyone's ready to leave now."

            "Alright, lets go!"

+-+-+

            Suih and Graav walked out together, carrying their weapons.  Suih smiled at her first two guardians, and her and Graav continued to the front of the small group.

            "You think Suih's forgiven me?" Ohino whispered to Mira.

            "_I_ haven't even forgiven you!  You think _she _would?" Mira almost shouted.

            "Pay attention!  Fiend coming!"  Graav got into his ready stance as a Snow Flan, an Ochu, and a Bite Bug attacked.  Ohino charged at the Bite Bug.  His drew his sword back, and swung it at the fiend.  It dodged, and Ohino quickly got back to his spot.

            "Let me handle it!' Graav shouted as he cocked back his arm, and flung a black and red blitzball at the Bite Bug.  The ball hit it straight on, and the fiend collapsed on the ground and turned into pyreflies.  The Ochu smacked Suih with one of its tentacles.  Mira used Fira on it, and it gave a small jolt.  Ohino slashed it down the center, while Suih used Ensuna on herself to cure her poison.  Mira cast Fira on the Snow Flan, and Ohino finished it with another blow from his powerful sword.  Graav threw his blitzball straight up in the air, and when it came down, he slammed into it with his foot, sending the ball into the remaining fiend.  I fell over, lifeless, before it was engulfed in pyreflies as well.

            "Wow Graav!  That was pretty cool!" Suih smiled.

            "Thanks…" Graav rubbed the back of his head as he smiled.

            "Let's go lovebirds." Mira casually walked by.  The rest of the trip was uneventful.  They ran into a few fiends here ad there, but nothing worth telling happened.  They reached Moonflow by nightfall.  It was perfect timing too because the pyreflies were just coming out.  They danced above the water as if putting on a show for Suih and her guardians.  The sun had just gone down, and the moon and stars were reflecting off the water.

            No one said anything.  Suih took a seat, and Graav did likewise.  Mira and Ohino stood behind the two.  They sat and watched until Suih fell asleep on Graav's shoulder.  

            "Ohino." Mira turned to her fellow guardian.  "I think we should find somewhere to stay."

            "What about near the shoopuf launch station?  It's not exactly a hotel, but it's close, and there are benches."  Ohino commented.

            "I guess it'll have to do.  But you're carrying Suih." Mira raised her eyebrows.

            "Don't worry.  I'll carry Suih." Graav cut in.  He had already picked up the red head, and began walking towards the launch station.

+-+-+

            "Good Morning!!" Suih shouted in Mira's face.  Mira's eyes shot open to see Suih in her face, wearing her usual smile.

            "Am I late?"

            "What do ya mean?  Everyone's already awake if that's what you mean…" Suih put on a confused face.

            "Nevermind, let's just get on the shoopuf." Mira followed Suih out towards the launch area.

            "Wow…" Suih gasped in amazement as she took her first look at a shoopuf.  "It's CUTE!!" She squealed like the teenaged girl she was.  Graav and Ohino met up with the two girls, and they walked over to the shoopuf driver.

            "Ride ze shoopuf?" He asked in a funny accent.

            "Yes, can you fit four of us?"

            "Of course!" He said as the crane lowered to the party.  They all stepped on.  The shoopuf driver climbed into his seat.

            "Iz ebiblybody ready?"

            "We sure are!" Suih said from her position in the bench.  She was kneeling on the bench, leaning over the edge of the basket type thing the party was sitting in.  She marveled at the ruins below her.  She uttered and occasional 'oh' and 'ah'.

            "Children…" Ohino whispered.  Suih's head whipped around at the comment.  She held up her hand, threateningly.

            "You want another?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  Ohino's hand automatically flew to the cheek that Suih slapped in Djose.

            "No!  I'm sorry!" Mira and Graav laughed. 

            "Suih's got the power over you, Ohino!" Mira said as she put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughed.

            "Almosht dere!" The shoopuf driver said as the other side of Moonflow became visible.

            "Where do we head to next?" Graav questioned.  He never traveled much seeing as his blitzball team was the Luca Goers, and the big tournament was always held in Luca.

            "After getting to the other side of Moonflow, we head towards Guadosalam." Suih said.

            "Um, Suih?  Mira looked nervous.

            "Something wrong?" Ohino questioned.

            "Well, I was wondering if we could stop at the Farplane in Guadosalam.  I want to see my parents…you know?" Mira said, looking down towards the ground.

            "Sure!  I wouldn't mind at all.  Anyone have objections?" Suih looked around, and both her male guardians shrugged.  "Great!"

            Mira smiled.  They reached the other side in a matter of minutes, and were soon off the giant shoopuf.  They walked out onto the path towards Guadosalam.  Suih stopped to take one last look at Moonflow.  

            _'Last night was so beautiful…I wish we could've stayed another night.  But I have to continue my pilgrimage.  If we never meet again, Moonflow, than this is goodbye.'_  Suih gave a small chuckle.  _'I'm talking to water!  What's wrong with me?'_ Suih smiled as she waved towards Moonflow, and then followed her guardians towards Guadosalam.

!!!!!!!!!!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))########################################

Ok! I know what you're thinking…. 'Geez, that took forever!' well, you're right. I'm sorry.  ^.^;;  this isn't one of my top priorities story-wise, so I might put it on hold……but anyway, I would like to thank **habib** for the Graav idea, and **yunalesca78** for Beta-ing ^.^


End file.
